100 oneshots100 Chapters100 Channy moments
by Lynsey98
Summary: This is from HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13 ‘s 100 Word Challenge! 100 one shots of Channy! Maybe boosted up to T but it depends wear the story goes!


_This is for HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13 's 100 Word Challenge! Each word has a one-shot and the firs tone is Blue!! I hope you enjoy it, I just started and I write most of them in school during free period. Reviews are always welcome and now it's time for the disclaimer...._

_DISCLAIMER-- I do not own SWAC cuz if I did I would not be on a site such as this for fans who write fiction, I would be Sterling Knights girlfriend, Channy would be together by now, and Sterling Knight would be my Boyfriend....wait did I already say that?? Well it's true...._

"Hey Monroe." I watched as Chad Dylan Cooper walked into my dressing room. Any girl would have killed for this. But not me. Sonny Monroe knows the real CDC and he is not the heart throb all the girls adore. He is a jerk throb that all of the studio hates and fears just as much as . The only reason people are nice to that guy is because he signs our paychecks and is known for canceling peoples shows....For no reason. Not to mention his evil daughter.

"Cooper....Look, what do you want? I'm really not in the mood to fight and whatever your here for, get it over with. Wait, you know what, lets skip the banter and cut to the chase. See, I'll start." I got up from my post on the couch and cleared my throat. "FINE!" I yelled, and sat back down lazily on the leopard print lounge chair. "Well, looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the hay bale.....Isn't that what you country folk sleep on?" He put on a fake country accent as he sat down next to me.

"Shut up Chad. I'm bored, aggravated and in the mood for some chocolate. If you know girls at all, you would know that all 3 of those aren't a good mix." I crossed my arms and closed my eyes, hoping for the blue eyed, three named jerk would just disappear after I opened up my eyes. But he was still there. Of Course.

"Well, I'm bored, annoyed at you for assuming I wanted to fight, and I have a chocolate fountain that I'm in the mood to go eat. But if you just want to sit here and sulk, be my guest." I opened up an eye to see that he was getting up slowly and dramaticly, hoping that I would follow. "What do you mean Chad?" I uneasily got up and made my way over yo him.

"I'm asking you to come over to my set and have some of my chocolate fountain! I am bored and desperate for someone to hang out with because my whole cast has the week of and refused to tell me and now I'm stuck here doing nothing for the day, or in my house doing nothing for the day!" I watched as Chad yelled. A smirk crossed my face and I grabbed his tie and pulled him out of the room and back to his set.

"Fine. But only because I need Chocolate. My cast is too lazy to rehearse right now and I won't be here tomorrow because it's my little sister's birthday and need all the practice I can get. So now I'm stressed and need chocolate." **(A/N. Stressed backwards is Desserts :)** I grabbed a plate before Chad grabbed it back from me. We were in front of the chocolate fountain now, and dragged the couch over so we were right in front of it.

"Not so fast Monroe. We are making this interesting. What did you think that just hanging out with you would quench my bored-ness? I think not. So we have to ask a question about ourselves to the other and If the other gets it right, we get to have something from the fountain. If we get it wrong, we don't get anything. Sound good?" I nodded, but only because I wanted that chocolate.

"Ok. I'll start. What's are my sibling's names?" I crossed my arms and put a smug smile on my face, knowing that we will get this one wrong. "Um....wait....there's more than one? Um, uh....Lynsey, Ryden, Bentley and Ashlyn?" We looked at me with a confused grin on his face. I laughed at that.

"No actually. It's Jim,Josh,Michelle,Nicole and Jen, but nice try! I'm the 4th of 6 kids. 2 boys, 4 girls. What made you choose those names anyway?" I informed him of my family and then turned the conversation back to him. "Well....If I ever have kids, I want at least 4 of them and I would name them that. Lynsey and Bentley have always been my favorites, but Ryden and Ashlyn are close seconds." I smiled and said how much I loved those names. I always liked Austin and Landon, but Bentley and Ryden have become my new favorite boys names.

"Ok, now for you......Where did I live before Hollywood?" This was a tough one. I thought he always lived in Cali. So wear did he live? "Um...Trick question?" I confusingly answered. he laughed and shook his head. "No, Boston actually. **(A/N ties in with my Channy In Boston story)** I moved here when I was 10 and looked for my big break. The Goody Gang was filmed in a studio near my house. Tawni must've not told you. She lived there for a good 3 years."

We went back and forth with this for another hour. I finnaly stopped playing by the rules and just ate some strawberries. For some odd reason, we kept on with the questions and I enjoyed it. Chad and I are really close now, I think. "So, Sonny, what's your favorite color?" He had a funny look in his eyes and I hesitantly answered. "Well....I used to love the color yellow, but as I got older, my skin got paler, and well.....Yellow doesn't go good with pale skin. At all. So I guess I kind of like the color blue....." He smiled even more at my answer.

"You know, everyone's favorite color is the one of there crush's eyes. Or what looks best on them, or there favorite color....you catch my drift....so who is your secret crush. I can only think of one heart throb who's eyes are blue...and his initials are C.D.C..." I looked away as he starred intently at me, smirking, but smiling at the same time. I won't let him win.

"No. I like it because its the color of the ocean. And the ocean is peaceful, but in a matter of seconds it can turn completely around in a big storm...And there are so many shades of blue that it is impossible not to like at least one...And your eyes, there all different types of blue. Light blue, dark blue....Not navy and deep but not shallow and crystal clear either. There....Mysterious, like the ocean."

I suddenly realized what I just admitted too. I had to get out of here....And quick. "Well, uh I got to go. About that, um, I don't know what came over me, Sorry if it made you feel uncomfortable or anything....well, I'll just be going." I got up but got pulled back down by Chad. He had a real, true smile on his face.

"Not so soon Sonshine, not so soon....I didn't get to tell you my favorite color." I smiled and snuggled into his arm slightly as he put it around my shoulders. "Well, a year ago I would have said blue, but now I'm kind of partial to brown. Happy one year anniversary at Chuckle City." He kissed my cheek and Then my cast came running in yelling surprise.

That's why they didn't want to run lines. Well, If this is how far I got with finding the real Chad in one year, then I wonder what will happen this year. I have to say, I'm looking forward to it!


End file.
